


It feels right

by Elen42564



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Erlin/Beverly (Mentioned), F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Moonshine and Hardwon have a free day that they decide to spend together
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618705
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	It feels right

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my College AU cause I'm a sucker for Hardshine and I couldn't write something that didn't let them being happy without continuing and giving them happy ending.  
> Shoutout to my beta: clehame on tumblr

Hardwon smiled as he woke up with a pile of blonde hair on his face and a warm Moonshine on his arms. They have been basically living together for a month and it was a miracle that they haven't been found out yet. Still, the risk was totally worth it.  
He knew that she wanted to keep things light and that she wasn't really into relationships, but he’d rather have this 'thing' with her and just be around when she needed him than to move on and be nothing to her.  
He decided to get off the bed and make some breakfast. He wasn't much of a cook, Moonshine was usually the one who used his tiny kitchen, but even he could make some decent pancakes and a fresh batch of coffee.  
He was so distracted that he didn't notice when a naked Moonshine walked in and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"The bed was cold without you there,"  
She said as she nuzzled into his back, and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
"Well, maybe you should put on some clothes" he said as he moved the pan out of the fire and turned around to hug her. He loved how she fit in his arms, just the perfect height for him to be able to kiss her without bending down too much.  
"Are you hungry?"  
"Yeah, can I start eating those pancakes?"  
"I was planning on taking them back to bed, but go for it"  
She smiled and piled up a bunch of the pancakes on a paper plate and filled up her mug (it used to be his favorite mug, but he ended up buying a new one cause she keep taking it. If he was being honest, he kind of loved that) with coffee before walking back to the bedroom. He followed her, taking the rest of the pancakes and some coffee, back to his bed, cuddling up with her and having breakfast together.  
Sometimes Hardwon wondered if this is what it was like being in a relationship as an adult. His only dating experience previously had been in highschool, with Gemma, but that had never gone beyond some stolen kisses and handholding, it had been more about an emotional connection than a physical thing.  
With Moonshine things were different, much more physical for one, and it was supposed to be a no feelings kind of thing, which is why it sucked that Hardwon had fallen so deeply for her.  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her "Do you have something to do today or are we just gonna hang out and watch netflix?" He asked as he nuzzled her neck and kissed it.  
"Actually, Bev said he was gonna pass by today. He said he needs the support."  
Hardwon sighed. He loved that boy, he was one of their closest friends and the only person who knew that he was in love with Moonshine, even if his advice had been to tell her, which was a terrible idea.  
"What happened now? Did Terran texted him again? I told him to either block him or remind him that he has a boyfriend."  
"No, this time it seems to be something to do with his parents."  
"Oh, should we prepare some sappy movie for him to watch and some popcorn or just get the tissues?"  
"Yeah, I think he probably just needs to get distracted. With Erlin out with his family for the holidays he just needs to feel like home. Maybe I'll try to make his mom's sticky buns. She did give me the recipe."  
Hardwon started salivating just from the mention of those delicious confections. Those were usually the best part of when the Toegolds visited.  
"Yeah, that would really be nice" he said as he smirked and pushed Moonshine down  
"If Bev is gonna spend the day here, we're not gonna have much time alone later" he said as he started to kiss her neck and she pulled him closer, smiling widely and already pulling his clothes off.

\---

Moonshine's sticky buns were delicious. Almost as amazing as Ms Toegold's. And Bev seems to be happy, as he ate them and watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas" cuddled up with them on their tiny couch. He smiled and held Moonshine's hand, entangling their fingers and he felt his heart beat faster as she squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder.  
After they finished their movie marathon, it was already very late, and as usual Bev decided to spend the night. They all cuddled up on the bed, that wasn't that big but they could make do. He wrapped himself around Moonshine to save up space as Beverly quickly fell asleep next to them.  
Hardwon smiled and nuzzled into her hair  
"You know, it almost feels like we have a kid."  
"I've never really thought about that, but yeah. You'd be a good Dad."  
"And you'd be an amazing Mom."  
"I don't think I'm gonna have kids, but if I do, I hope is with you."  
She kissed him softly and turned around, pulling Bev into a cuddle and falling asleep as well.  
Hardwon spend that night dreaming about small red haired and blonde babies, smiling and cooing at him and Moonshine, and when he woke up, he decided that maybe they actually had a shot at making this work out.


End file.
